pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pripara Fanfiction:Idol Check
In this story,a girl had a dream to become an idol like Manaka Lala.She was like the top idol.Thegirl that had a dream was Sakura Kimi.Her parents owned a bakery filled with sweets.But Sakura didn't care about the bakery,only Pripara.Untill one day Big news came....... NEWS:'''Attention at Pripara Idol Academy,they will hold auditions Tomorrow night at 8:00 o'clock for new idols that want to join.Sakura heard the news and was pleased and even more pleased,beyond please shes crazy exited but the only thing thats holding her back is her parents.She had to tell them,so shed would tell them tonight.She rushed to school and rushed back home.She set her parents down for dinner and waited for a perfect moment. "So how was school dear"Her dad asked."IT WAS GREAT IT WAS GREAT-haha"she replied."Uh....Okay,did you do well on your-"I WANNA GO TO AUDITION FOR PRIPARA TO BE AN IDOL!"Sakura exclaimed."Her parents were shocked."I thought you hated it and you would take over the shop.""I know but,i really really really want this dad,please?!""No Sakura your not going!"her dad said.Sakura begged and begged until she could get an answer out of him."PRETTY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP!?!?"Alright,you can go.""YAPPA!"Sakura yelledd."Arigato!""No problem sweetie."her mom said. '''The Next Day... Today was when Sakura could audition for pripara,and she was ready.She got up and went to eat breakfest.After that she got dressed and went out to see her friends.She ran to her friend Kiri.She knocked<"Ready Kiri?""Yep nep!"Kiri answered.They then ran to the Pripara tower.They first analyzed the tower then ran in.What they saw was girls out and about trying to go to meganee.Lots of people went to change into their coords and were rapidly running around like maniacs!The two girls went in line to get meganee's approval.They were next."Hi,are you ready for your analyzing?""Y-Yes please!"the two girls said hesitating.Meganee analyzed Sakura and Kiri.Then she stopped,"Kiri you are Purple Lighting and Sakura you are Cherry Blossom Boom."Meganne finally spoke."Heres you twos Tickets.The two girls said thank you and were escorted to the coord change.They entered their tickets and started seeing hearts floating."Coord Change Start!"Meganee said."As the Baby Lighting gets her own gothic look she also gets her own gothic mic.She has Purple boots with aPurple and black skirt.She then has a white top with one side purple and one side white sleeves.Her Coord is know as,"Extreme Party Coord!"Kiri yelled."As for Sakura,she has Pink sneakers with white socks that goes to her knees.A Pink Skirt with Sakura flowers on them,And then has the same as Kiri's top but only with Pink and white sleeves.Her Coord is,"Sakurs Themed Party Coord!"Sakura of course got a sakura themed mic.The two grabbed their mics and headed toward the stage. "Next-pri!"The two girls heard a voice that totally sounded like Mirei Minami!"Pushuuuuuuuuu!"Then they heard Hojo Sophie."Its alright guys we will find someone,I promise-caspise!"Then they heard Manaka Lala,Those three form SoLaMi Smile!It was the twos turn.Their was an audience,a thousand eyes watching them."Sakura Kimi and Kiri Mimito."Mirei exclaimed.'You to will be seprate?""Yeah we will."Kiri said."I'll go first Sakura,then you'll dazzle them!"Kiri Sung and Sakura was next.Evrybody thought Kiri's singing was actully good!"Sakura your up-pushu."Sakura went into the center stage."What are you going to sing Sakura?"Lala asked.Sakura was nervous she couldn't even speak."Uh.....Goobye,Ms Floral Theif.""Okay whenever your ready-Pri!" = Goodbye, Ms. Flower Thief = 1,2,3 go! Having a horrible love, it ends ambiguously Oddly enough, maybe that alone is happy Having a horrible life, it ends so easily Oddly enough, maybe that alone is happy Sakura was nervously singing bad.The audience had not lighters up.Sakura thought she was going to cry but she looked at manaka Lala,Lala smiled at her.And that gave her the strength to stop being so sad. a kitten's sweet demise... Goodbye Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Plucking off petals Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We ran with flat feet across the shore so lightly,so lightly Goodbye Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Gulping down flowers Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We lept naked into the sea, and I get the feeling that im living... "Making Drama Switch On!"evreyone gasped even SoLaMi Smile.Sakura's Making Drama is at a feild filled with Sakura trees everywhere.She was sitting between one in the branches then she jumped and got wings(Like Sophie's Making drama)but then she made all the sakura flower pluck off the trees and made them float in the sky. Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah chocolate,like chocolate, it had that sweet and bitter taste (Pah,Pah,Pah,pah) While I smoke a cigarette, until morning comes, Hold me,hold me... Goodbye "Cyalume Change!"Sakura called out as Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Her dressed was about to glow Plucking off petals Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We ran with flat feet across the shore, so lightly,so lightly... Goodbye Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Gulping down flowers Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We lept naked into the sea, and I get the feeling that i'm living... "Can we get another chance to try it again?" "Look; spring has come." "Let's steal some flowers." Everyone was quite,but then everybody yelled out "YAY!!!!!"SoLaMi Smile actully went on to their feet and clapped.Sakura was happy but then she fainted.Everybody was in shock... To be Continued............................. Category:OmegaPri Category:FanFiction Category:Unmei Challenge